


Огонь

by fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2018



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Psychology, Romance, daily life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:10:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2018/pseuds/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2018
Summary: Луи был Луи. "Плохим", "злым" близнецом, который "испортил" Уэбби.





	Огонь

Луи любил своих братьев. Правда любил. Но иногда они действительно перегибали палку.

— К твоему сведению, это просто мерзко, — бросил Дьюи. — Мы не можем тебе этого позволить.

— Потому что завидуете? — недовольно бросил Луи, пряча руки в карманы худи, и лукаво улыбнулся.

— Потому что это низко.

— Просто... Уэбби наш друг, — подал голос Хьюи. Чертов ангелочек. Нет, Луи любил своего милого брата так же сильно, как любящего искать приключения на свою задницу, но все-таки.

— Но все-таки, — сказал Луи вслух, — с друзьями что, нельзя спать? Типа у друзей какое-то силовое поле вокруг гениталий, которое не позволяет им соприкасаться? Или, не знаю, это очередной идиотский указ Крылонова, который он выкрякал, пока сидел на унитазе в сенате и думал, как еще гражданам жизнь подпортить?

— Ну, вообще, конечно, можно... — начал было отвечать Хьюи, но Дьюи тут же шлепнул его ладонью по кончику клюва, и тот замолчал.

— Нет, нельзя! Мы её знаем с одиннадцати лет, и ты тоже! — возмущенно зашипел Дьюи, нервно шлепая лапами по паркету и лавируя из угла в угол. — Это просто невежливо!

Луи скрипнул зубами, еле сдержавшись, чтобы не ударить себя ладонью по лицу. «Невежливо»? «Невежливо»?! Им было по девятнадцать, и стоило случиться так, что Луи чутка перепало от самой офигенной — ну и единственной во всем их окружении, если не считать Миссис Бикли — девчонки, он сразу стал изгоем общества.

Вот уже день ему компостировали мозги родные братья. Братья, один из которых совсем помешался на своем дяде, своей маме и своем пра... пра... Кем бы ему ни приходился Скрудж МакДак, короче. Второй был не лучше — Хьюи абсолютно и бесповоротно оправдывал свой образ «хорошего примера» для остальных в семье Даков. Насколько мог, конечно. В итоге Дьюи всё свое свободное время проводил в кабинете Скруджа, Хьюи помогал однокурсницам решать контрольные по квантовой физике забесплатно, а Луи...

Нет, конечно, он иногда помогал своим однокурсникам. Но за плату. Да и Скрудж периодически брал его на свои деловые встречи, так как, по его словам, у Луи хитрожопости было побольше, чем у кого-либо в семье Дак, что делало из него неплохого помощника и наследника империи. 

Но Луи нравился Уэбби, и противиться сему факту не только не было смысла, но и не хотелось.

Уэбби была огонь. Умная, смелая, веселая — о чем еще мог желать любой юный селезень?.. Несмотря на довольно стандартную внешность для уточки, Уэбби не была похожа на остальных «модных и стильных» девчонок, поэтому Луи всей душой радовался, когда ему удавалось проводить с ней время. В конце концов, отказы, скорее всего, не были бы приняты — у этой девчонки был абордажный крюк.

Да-да, кажется, Луи её немного испортил. Совсем чуточку. Научил врать, обманывать, а до двусмысленного флирта Уэбби как-то сама дошла. Но Уэбби не жаловалась — да даже миссис Бинкли не имела ничего против, что уж там!..

Останься милая Уэбби настолько честной и открытой со всеми, какой была, когда встретила близнецов, ничем хорошим бы это не кончилось, и старая утка это прекрасно понимала. Как и Луи. Как и сама Уэбби. Кажется, только Хьюи и Дьюи имели что-то против.

Луи же сопротивляться Уэбби не мог и не хотел.

— Твои братья... постоянно пытаются отгородить меня от общения с тобой.

Это был очень странный разговор. Еще страннее было то, что начался он, когда Уэбби сидела на бедрах у Луи в своей спальне, куда затащила его, не позволяя задавать никаких вопросов — просто заговорщицки улыбнулась, мягко поцеловала, прикусив клюв Луи, а дальше он уже сам пошел с ней как на поводке.

— Это меня расстраивает, — продолжила она, ерзая бедрами, а потом пальцами скомкала худи на груди Луи. — Как и то, что они периодически наезжают на тебя из-за меня.

— Ты подслушиваешь наши разговоры? — удивился Луи, а потом тут же сам ответил на свой вопрос. — Конечно подслушиваешь... 

— Обычно из вентиляции, — чуть смутившись, кивнула Уэбби и начала нервно наматывать локон светлых волос на палец.

— Это в любом случае не... твоя вина, — моргнул Луи, — послушай, я, конечно, не лучший парень... в плане... выбора. Хьюи добрее, — загнул палец он, — Дьюи высокоморальнее, — еще один загнул, — дядя Дональд и, гм, Скрудж опытнее и пообеспеченнее будут... 

Уэбби фыркнула, улыбнувшись, и Луи улыбнулся вместе с ней.

Честно говоря, Уэбби была немного тяжелой, да и сама мысль того, что его вот так оседлала девчонка, будоражила сознание. Друг другом, конечно, но когда у твоего друга есть вагина, и он задницей сидит на твоих бедрах, это немного другая ситуация. По крайней мере, таковой она была для Луи — Хьюи бы действительно не придал этому значения.

Но Луи был Луи. Злым близнецом. Плохим близнецом. Который «испортил» Уэбби, и, когда все узнали, что он устроил в спальне Уэбби, именно его сделали виноватым. Ведь кого еще винить, как не Луи? Его очень удобно ругать.

«Это же Луи, что от него еще ждать».

— Прости, но я люблю мистера МакДака не настолько сильно, пожалуй, уступлю его Хьюи, — отшутилась Уэбби, тихо рассмеявшись, а Луи улыбнулся.

— Тогда я весь в твоем распоряжении.

Он знал, что беспокоило Уэбби. Луи был манипулятором, и манипулятором настолько же очевидным, насколько и искусным. Думала ли она, что Луи как-то специально заставил её ему симпатизировать?.. Наверное, думала. Это было довольно закономерно, только вот Луи никогда не опустился бы так низко. Манипулировать другими девчонками? Возможно, но манипулировать Уэбби...

Луи бы не стал.

Он слишком уважал Уэбби, чтобы начать играть с её чувствами. Более того: он знал, что Уэбби, может, и простит его, но никогда не забудет сделанного.

Уэбби ни разу не говорила, что любила его, — ей просто было с ним весело. Луи никогда даже не задумывался о том, любит ли он Уэбби, — она была другом в юбке. Но это произошло так просто, быстро и приятно, что никаких мыслей о неправильности и о-боже-испорченной-дружбе не появилось.

Секс у Уэбби был... нормальным с точки зрения природы, физиологии и душевного здоровья. Луи позаботился об этом.

— Знаешь, если ты вдруг передумаешь, я пойму. В смысле, ты не обязана... — посчитал он нужным сказать в тот момент, когда Уэбби все-таки нашла в его перьях член и вытянула его наружу, даже не краснея — будто держала в руках свой абордажный крюк, а не член друга.

— Ну, ты в моей спальне. Если бы я не хотела этого, ты бы был за её пределами, верно? — логично ответила она, задирая край юбки. Дальше Луи ничего не увидел, но зато ярко почувствовал, как она потерлась мягкими влажными тканями о его член, пропустила его меж половых губ. Было щекотно — перья Уэбби что на руках, что там, между ног, были мягкими-мягкими, не сравнить с перьями самого Луи, но когда кожа его оголенного члена задевала их, он еле сдерживался, чтобы не рассмеяться. Вместе с тем ему нравилось — как, похоже, нравилось и Уэбби, которая, в конце концов, мягко вздохнула и опустилась на член Луи, направляя его во влагалище.

— Очень... естественно, — проронила Уэбби, чуть поведя бедрами, и Луи ощутил, как его член внутри потерся о влажные стенки её влагалища.

— Конечно, я же селезень, не крокодил, — с улыбкой ответил он, — мы анатомически совместимы.

— Быть может, с крокодилом было бы веселее, — хитро подмигнула ему Уэбби, словно пытаясь его раззадорить.

Она всё сделала сама. Луи не заставлял, он держал её за руку и комментировал вслух, Уэбби не отставала — это был самый странный первый секс из всех, что Луи вообще мог себе представить. Особенно основываясь на коллекции порно дядюшки Дональда. Но это было лучше неловких подростковых ерзаний под одеялом, как это наверняка случится у Хьюи, и того, что Дьюи будет ждать свою высокоморальную избранницу сто лет. Так ведь?..

Но братья обращались с Луи как с чертовым насильником.

«Это неправильно», «это невежливо», «ты подорвал её доверие»... С чего они вообще это взяли? Уэбби не только не сказала «нет», она сама изъявила желание, и Луи отказывался принимать вину за то, чего не совершал.

— Ты в некотором роде изменил её! В плохую сторону! — недовольно выкрикнул ему в лицо Дьюи, а Луи захотелось шлепнуть его по клюву.

— Кто это решил, ты? — процедил он с натянутой улыбкой. А потом сделал выпад: — Ты бы изменил её в хорошую сторону?

— Я был бы более ответственным.

— Ответственным? Ответственным мог бы быть дядя Дональд или дядя Скрудж, но не ты, придурок мелковозрастный, — усмехнулся Луи.

— Фактически она не снесла яйцо, так что... — попытался было вмешаться Хьюи.

Они практически буквально выели его мозг всего за одни сутки, и больше оставаться в комнате с ними Луи не планировал. Накинул на голову капюшон и вышел за дверь — долго ждать не пришлось. 

Уэбби высунулась из ближайшей вентиляции, что была над головой Луи, и повисла головой вниз прямо перед ним.

— Они не правы.

Луи, только позволивший себе нахмуриться, тут же вновь улыбнулся.

— Знаю. Хотя учитывая, как ты пристрастилась к подслушиванию, я и впрямь сделал тебя плохой девочкой, — стянул он капюшон и замер, высчитывая секунды.

Одну, другую, третью.

— Знаешь... Плохая девочка не против, — наконец проронила Уэбби. Она сейчас казалась ужасно забавной — её волосы свисали вниз, спасибо гравитации, перья на подбородке и вокруг глазок топорщились, а брови причудливо изогнулись.

Впрочем, это не сделало её легкий поцелуй в уголок клюва Луи менее теплым или приятным.

— Нет, серьезно, завязывай с этим. Мы там... всякое делаем. Особенно когда остаемся одни, девятнадцать лет, сама понимаешь, — продолжил Луи и оперся лапчатой ногой о стену, прислоняясь к ней спиной, а улыбка его стала шире.

— М-да-а-а... — протянула Уэбби, скривившись, — я видела...

— Забудь.

— Не смогу, а хотелось бы.

Луи глубоко вдохнул, а потом осторожно потянулся к вентиляции и, схватив Уэбби за бедра, вытащил её, поставил на пол. Она осторожно поправила юбку.

— Ничего еще не хочешь сказать? — поинтересовался Луи, видя по лицу, что ей не терпится поделиться очень важной новостью — Уэбби всегда в такие моменты начинала почти что сиять.

— Кстати. Мистер МакДак... достал очередную старую карту. Нашел какую-то подземную пирамиду! — тут же выпалила она, хватая его за руку. — Так что пора бежать, Ланчпад уже заводит самолет!

— Без Хьюи и Дьюи? — насторожился Луи.

— Ну... если они перестанут ворчать, быть может, и для них местечко найдется, — снисходительно ответила Уэбби, лукаво улыбаясь.

Она была чудом. Луи никогда не испытывал тех чувств, что приписывали всякие книжки влюбленным, но в его жизни Уэбби была огненной девчонкой. И отказываться от её предложений стал бы только полный дурак.


End file.
